Safari Hunt
by Digi-riven DragonGoddess
Summary: Just a random bit of random humar. ^_^ Ever wonder what *static* do *static* in thier *static* time between fanfictions?


            Digi-riven aka Riven from now on: Ohayo! ^-^ We don't own anything except the plot! And aha! I am brave enough to say the disclaimer and not- not-not… Cry!!! *cries*

            DragonGoddess but ya can call me DG ok: Hiya! Me and Riven really have no clue what this ficcie is going to be about so… it'll be a surprise for all of us!! ^___^ I love surprises! But Riven just said she has an idea so maybe it isn't exactly a surprise for but I guess I'm kind of rambling on right now so I'll stop! ^___^

            Riven: Idea… *evil grin* 

~-~-~

            In a un-definable plain of grass and blue skies and white clouds and a few trees and a pair of happily wandering authors are bishie hunting. 

            "Okay, in this place all animes cross… we have to be sure to look out for anything…." Riven carried the Catch-A-Bishie 3000 device made by R-Fangirl Inc.

            "Oh you don't have to worry about me!" DG merrily chirped (she's wearing safari style clothes), "I've got a net!" ^__^

            "I have a boa thingie… maybe we should get a net launcher…" Riven looked at her Bishie catching tool.

            "Hmm… we may need bait… I know let's start a fire!" DG jumped up and down.

            "A trap could be good, I was just thinking of searching around. Looking for any holes where they could be hiding…." Riven looked around on the ground for any holes.

            "Yeah a fire could attract some cute pyros! Like Dilandau, or Tasuki! I'll go get some sticks!" so DG went to get sticks.

            "…maybe if I'm lucky some others will come. I won't deprive DG of her favs." Riven gathered some stones to make a fire pit.

            "YEEEK!" DG squealed from somewhere in the distance.

            Dropping the stones Riven ran over to where she last saw DG, "What?! What?!"

            "Lookie lookie," DG pointed to a sign, "It's a sign! 'Secret Bishie Meeting Place. NO FANGIRLS ALLOWED!!' Shall we investigate?"

            Riven grinned, "Of course…"

The sign pointed off towards a trail that led into a forest.  Looking at this, DG decided to consult her map. "Now let's see where are we, I can't seem to find this trail anywhere…"

"Maybe it a mysterious trail that leads to the mysterious meeting place that is so mysterious that the mysterious mapmakers looked over the mysterious trail of mysterious-ness…" Riven finished with a very large bright grin. ^__^

"Well actually," Dg looked up from the map, "I was holding it upside down! Here it is. See?" DG pointed to a bright red line on the map.

"I see! So the mysterious powers from above didn't want us to see the mysterious trail that isn't mysterious any longer… Good job then!" Riven still have her overly cheerful expression on.

DG just looked at the overly genki Riven then shrugged, "Hey we're wasting valuable sunlight here!" then began marching down the path.

"Actually some bishies may only come out at night." Riven bounded after DG on all 4 legs.

They both continued stealthily down the path.  Or what they considered stealthy.  They were actually making quite a bit of noise.

Riven was attempting to hop from tree to tree, however this didn't work to well. It was more like climb a tree, try to leap to the next but manage to fall all the way down, then climb the next closest tree and repeat the process. The sounds of "I got it! WHAM THUMP Ow…. I'm okay really I am! Ooo next tree! *grunt climb* I'm leaping! I got it!" Repeated over and over…

DG though not stealthy was not trying to impersonate Tarzan. Instead she was stomping down the trail not paying any attention whatsoever to the trail, instead looking she was intently studying her map mumbling about turns and hills and such.

"Aha! I did it!" ^0^ "I jumped from one tree to another and-" the branch let out a sudden cracking noise. "… -.- Crud." Snap! THUD! 

While Riven fell out of her tree… again, Dg took a spill of her own.  Seeing that she was not paying any attention to the trail she did not see the rather large boulder standing in her way.  So doing the obvious she tripped over it  and fell face down with a loud THOP! "Owchies!"

Riven stuck her head out of the various foliage sporting a huge bump with a mysteriously placed bandage on it… how it got there no one knows. "I think I'm done trying to be a tree leaper… and-" Riven saw DG "…what happened to you?" 0.o

"What does it look like I fell over the boulder! But the boulder is not on the map, and the map is never wrong, therefor there is no boulder it is just a figment of my imagination." DG said very intelligently then proceeded to kick the boulder seeing as it wasn't really there.  But the boulder had other ideas. "OWCHIES!" DG was now hopping around on one foot.

Riven sweat-dropped. "I…see. So you just tripped over nothing or your own feet and then kicked at nothing or your other foot causing you to hop around bcause of nothing or yourself… ^_^ I understand completely!" Thne a faint musical melody was heard drifting through the forest. Riven wouldn't have noticed until a music note hit her on her previous bump. She winced "Owie! … 0.o Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" DG hadn't been paying much attention.  She was too involved in piling heaps of dynamite around the boulder that wasn't really there.

Riven plucked a note from the air and threw it over to DG, but she never really was good at aiming things…

DG looked in horror as the music note bounced on top of a particularly large box of TNT.  And as some bad tempered musical notes are known to do this one exploded. DG's expression O.O…

A stray boulder bit homed in on the irresistible landing spot of… Riven bump.  WHAM "Hiya I'd like three scoops of lemonade and four cups of chocolate with my order of bishie… thank you come again…" Riven decided the ate ground was indeed a nice spot and decided to land there. X.X "Whooo… look it the supernovas mommy!"

DG somehow came out of that unscathed… (you want an explanation? First you have to tell me where I managed to find all that dynamite in the first place!) DG calmly walked over to Riven and poked her with a nice handy stick.  "Hey, that music you heard is coming closer.  It sounds kind of familiar."

@.@ "I like music, can I ride it again…?" She stood up and shakily began to dance. "London bridge is falling down… falling down… falling down… London Bridge is falling down my bishonen… Take the key and lock him up… lock him up… lock him up… take the key and lock him up my bishonen…"

"…" was the only reply DG could think to make. The music was getting closer.  Then suddenly it hit her.  "Ouch!" DG glared at the offensive music note next to her, then an idea hit her, "OUCH!" DG glared at the idea, "I think that that music might be from a flute…" DG glanced around to make sure no more notes and ideas were coming after her.

"…wood and clay… wood- hey flute!" Riven went into the most resilient form imaginable… chibi. "Where? Where!" The 2 foot tall chibi ran over to DG. "Flute!"

"Well… the notes attacked me from over there…" Dg vaguely pointed behind her.

"And now we shall continue the hunt!" A now normal Riven was stalking towards the music on all four feet. "As we creep closer and closer how long will it be before Riven realizes she narrating in third person documentary style…"

"Long enough for DG to catch it on camera for blackmail material." Said DG somehow carrying a huge movie set style camera.

"Yes, Riven gets closer and closer… she doesn't care about blackmail… why. Because she does this every weekend… Oh look… a campfire is ahead… we may have found the den…"

"Kodak moment! I can just sense it," DG's camera has shrunk into a smaller and less obvious one... filled with Kodak film!

Whispering Riven continues her narration, "We are now mere feet away from the den.. Shhh and loud sounds now will scare them off… and we can't have that can we… after all… we need to catch them for…ah… scientifically purposes and my closet….collection…"

"Yes," DG whispered, "I need some new specimens for my… lab as well."

"And… a bed warmer." ^___^ Riven stopped behind a large bush and clambered up a tree, hey all that practice before did come in handy! She didn't fall out!

DG hid herself behind a large boulder,  unlike the one before this one was marked on the map and was therefore real.

"Let's see…" *peeks out of the ree branches and looks down. *-* "Wow… this is a really really good bunch! There's a… " Riven started to mention names as she began to drool.

DG tried to get a good look herself but it was a bit harder from her possition behind her boulder.  But she was making note of many of then in a little hand held recording device.  "Note to self tell Riven that *insert static* is here…"

Riven was so busy drooling that she didn't notice where it was landing…

~-~-~

Riven: *drool*

DG: *into the recording device* Note to self: remind readers to review.


End file.
